


How Do You Want to Bear This?

by Terygon



Series: Swappin' Bodies [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: AU: Ours sort of, Fluff I think, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terygon/pseuds/Terygon
Summary: Trinket is not used to waking up in a bed. Matt is not used to waking up a bear.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbrame713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbrame713/gifts).



Trinket wakes up slowly. He feels strange, different, but can't quite put his paw on the reason why. Well, he does have a blanket covering him, that's different. He doesn't normally need a blanket, not since he was a cub, especially while inside, which he seems to be, and that is also strange, because he and Vex are camping in the forest outside of Whitestone, or so he remembers.

And he's on a bed. He doesn't remember Vex being sick, or sad, or lonely, so why is he on a bed? Maybe _he_ is the one who's sick. Things don't seem to be smelling as much as they usually do, so maybe he has a cold, and Vex tucks him up so he feels better. Except he doesn't feel achy and his head doesn't feel full of the stuff that isn't coming out of his nose like it usually does when he has a cold. Besides they don't bring a bed to camping and why is he inside anyway?

He opens his eyes, slams them shut again, then squints them just the tiniest bit back open. As flat as everything smells, that's as intense as it looks. Blade-sharp edges, eye threatening colors, and simply more things than he's used to seeing at the same time. It's all too much.

Beside him someone stretches and murmurs. Vex? Vex knows everything. She can explain it to him. But when he rolls over and sits up, he doesn't see long dark hair worked into something that looks like a tail, but long red hair loose on the pillow.

Keyleth? What is she doing here? He moans in confusion. He needs Vex. Vex will make it all right. Where is Vex?

Keyleth rolls over to face him. No, not Keyleth. Even with his nose as dull as it seems to be, Trinket can smell the difference when she's that close.

“Good morning, my love,” the female practically purred. When he only responds by rocking side to side on his front paws, her sleepy smile changes to a more alert concern. “What's wrong? Talk to me, Matt.”

* * *

Matt stared in shock at the muscular, fur covered, claw-tipped extremities where his arms should be. The claws didn't retract like a cat's would, the paws were the wrong shape to be a dog's, and the limbs themselves were far too massive to belong to either. He looked at his broad torso, his massive legs, reached up to feel his round, misplaced ears, and his – yes, there wasn't anything to call it but a muzzle, and finally came to the conclusion he'd been fighting since he'd woken up.

He was a bear. An actual, physical, shits-in-the-woods-and-hibernates-all-winter bear.

He wasn't supposed to be a bear. He'd been a human the night before, when he'd gone to sleep next to his fiance after an lovely – well, never mind a lovely what. The point was that he was not a bear.

He didn't know how he'd changed. It wasn't the kind of thing a voice actor did on a regular basis, actually on any sort of basis. He thought back a few weeks earlier, when two of his friends switched bodies with the characters they played in the D&D game he ran. They'd been caught up in a weird coincidence of a nearby lightning strike in the player's world happening concurrently with a botched plane travel spell in the characters' world. Last night's weather had been clear, though, so Matt was stumped.

A quiet rustle of leaves accompanied the arrival of a familiar smell he didn't recognize. A slender woman wearing white-scaled armor and her long hair in a thick braid dropped from a tree in front of him. Her ears were gently pointed and her eyes held both concern and annoyance. This had to be Vex'ahlia. And if this was Vex, he had to be –

“Trinket, dear, what's wrong? I heard your moaning and stomping around from near the waterfall. I told you last night I'd be out early to check on the nestlings – ” She broke off as Matt knocked her to the ground trying to give her a hug.

“Trinket, really! What's going on?”

“Thank goodness! Vex, I'm not Trinket. I'm Matt, the guy from the other world, remember?”

That was what he wanted to say, but all that came out was the _mrruurowr_ he used when Trinket was especially upset.

The annoyance left her eyes, leaving only concern. “Oh, darling, something's really wrong, isn't it? Let me up, love, I can't cast with you plopped down on my arms.”

Speak with Animals was quickly cast and Vex stared intently into her bear's eyes. “Talk to me, Trinket. What's wrong?”

“What's wrong is that I'm not Trinket. I'm Matt, from the other world. Remember?”

He watched as a myriad of expressions ran across her face, finally ending in resignation. “All right, Matt from the other world, what have you done with my bear?”

“I didn't..! I was asleep! No magic, remember? I'd never...” Vex let him sputter and stumble for a few moments, until she took pity on him.

“I know, I know. It was a bad joke based on fear and frustration.” Vex patted the air in front of her with open palms. “I hope you'll accept my apology.”

“Of course. It was kind of funny,” Matt managed once his heart settled down. “I think Laura said that was one of Trinket's first questions when she and Travis ended up over here.”

Vex smiled, a small, comradely twitch of the lips, presumably at the memory of what they and their friends had gone through. It slid off her face as her expression changed to one of deep thought. Her head tilted and her gaze shifted several times as she chased various thoughts to their conclusions, until she emerged from her head to look at Matt-Trinket with worry twisting its way between her eyebrows.

“Matt, why would anyone cast Plane Shift on my bear? More, why would anyone botch casting Plane Shift on my bear, and do it in the exact way that would make you trade bodies?”

“Even more,” Matt added. “ _How_ would somebody cast Plane Shift in a way that makes us trade bodies without a thunderstorm on my end?”

“No thunderstorm means no lightning strike.”

“Not a one.”

“Mother Bitch Fucking Balls! We have to figure it out all over again.”


	2. Discovering Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisha makes a phone call. Matt and Vex walk and fly in the forest.

Struggling to calm himself, Trinket watches the female pick up a flat... rock? Maybe?... something off the little table by the bed. She pokes her finger and swishes it against the rock-thing, then raises the thing to her ear. After a few moments she speaks.

“Laura! Thank God, it's Marisha... It's Matt. Either he's playing me, he's gone nuts, or he and Trinket have swapped like you and Vex did.” Hearing his name catches Trinket's attention. “Yes, Trinket. Can you come..? Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you... OK, I will... I will... OK... OK... OK, thank you.”

The female – Marisha – puts the rock-thing back on the little table and breathes deeply several times with her eyes closed. She opens them to look into his, then slowly reaches for the top of his head, curling her fingers against his scalp and sending shivers down his back. Rocking side to side he wants to purr like Minxie does, but since he can't, he settles for a _worraworra_ from deep in his throat. Marisha smiles at the sound, but her brow is wrinkled. When Vex' brow is wrinkled, at best she's thinking, at worst she's worrying.

“Laura suggested I scratch between your ears.” She sighs. “I really hope you're actually Trinket. If you're just Matt pulling a prank on me, I'm going to have to cancel the wedding.”

Wedding. Trinket knows that word. Vex is doing wedding. Wedding is a show and a party and Vex trying to hide when Percy Dear's sister calls her name. Wedding is why he and Vex are camping (she says it's to check on the wild young in the forest, but Trinket knows better.) Wedding is promises and plans and shouting. If Marisha is doing wedding, she probably has stress, so Trinket leans forward and licks her nose to help her relax.

She laughs as she wipes where he licks. “You know that would have been a lot more interesting last night.”

* * *

Matt and Vex talked until the spell wore off, but they got no closer to an answer, so they headed deeper into the forest to do the job Vex intended to do in the first place. Vex hopped on and off her broom, depending on where it was she needed to look, and Matt discovered that, even if he could walk upright, all fours was just easier.

He became aware of it during one of the times Vex was walking beside him, making a joke comparing Grog's table manners to those of the demanding hatchlings she'd just seen. He actively noticed it while she was tickling a nest of three raccoon cubs in the upper branches of an oak tree. He was certain of it when she drifted back down to walk beside him.

The small, stylized sun symbol emblazoned on her armor seemed to – no, it actually did glow the closer she came to him, fading as she flew away. He watched it happen a few more times, then grunted to get her attention. When she turned to him, he patted the sigil over her sternum. She pulled back a little, and gave him an odd look.

“Three things, Matthew. First, I am married. Next, as I recall, you are affianced. Finally, Trinket and I do not have that sort of relationship.”

Matt hoped Trinket's bear face could properly convey his 'oh, puh-lease, lady” expression. He grumbled and nudged her back into place when she started to follow him. After a thought he touched one claw under his eye, then touched it to her symbol. He repeated the actions once, then again. During the fourth repetition the sequence clicked in Vex' head, although she still looked confused.

“So you want me to stand here and stare at my chest.”

Close enough. Matt backed slowly away for several yards until he heard Vex' startled 'huh'. He bounded back towards her to be rewarded with her repeated, yet higher pitched, 'huh'. He scrambled to a stop and sat in front of her.

“Matthew, why does Pelor want you in my bear's body?”

He shrugged and grunted in shared confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that.
> 
> Also, the next chapters will probably take a little longer. I finished the first two and half the third before I couldn't wait to post, so I have to do some writing before the next post.


	3. Laura and the Forest

Trinket, somewhat concerned, looks down at himself. He thinks about the other time he wears clothes and eats a number of pies that is disgusting even to a bear preparing to hibernate. He is even sitting at a table again, although it has less food and none of it is pies. Marisha has handed him a thing she calls a fork and is trying to show him how to use it, when a bell rings. Instinctively he growls.

“No, no, she's OK. She's a friend.” He quiets, but remains wary.

Marisha goes to the door to let in another woman, one with dark hair, wearing something like Percy Dear's eye helpers. She reminds Trinket of his Vex but isn't, which puts his back fur up. He doesn't like people who are not Vex being Vex.

The two females hug, then turn to him. The not-Vex one takes a step towards him, stopping when he growls again.

“Trinket? Buddy? Don't you remember me?”

He stands on his hind legs and spreads his front paws wide, growling the whole time.

“You poor dear, this must be so strange for you. Trinket, it's Laura. Remember me? I was in Vex' body for a couple days. You were so mad at me at first, then we became friends. Remember?”

Laura? Can it be? He sniffs but can't smell her, curse this tiny nose. He walks slowly toward her, still sniffing, paws still up but not growling. As he comes close he thinks he catches a familiar scent, but needs to be closer to be sure. He moves in, until his face is nearly against her neck, and takes a deep sniff. Yes, this is a friend's smell! In his joy he accidentally knocks her over as he licks her face again and again.

“No, stop, Trinket please! Get off!” Eventually he understands what he's hearing. Even though he doesn't want to he pulls away and stares happily at her face as she pushes at his shoulders. After some moments she pushes him up enough that she can slide out from under him.

“M, I'm sorry, I didn't mean – ”

“Nope, no, understood. Completely understood. That was kind of weird to watch, though.”

“Weird to watch? Weird to experience.” Laura turns to him. “Trinket, I'm glad you're happy to see me, but don't do that again, OK?”

Strange. He remembers Laura giggles when he licks her face. Maybe there are different rules here, or maybe this body's breath doesn't smell as nice as Trinket's. Ah, that's probably it. This body doesn't eat enough fish. He sits back on his haunches to see what happens next.

Marisha leans back against then slides down a wall, ending up more or less on his and Laura's level. She rakes her fingers back across her scalp, lays her head in her arms that rest on her knees, then she lifts it and shakes her hair back.

“OK,” she starts. “Where are we? What do we know about what's going on?”

Laura takes a deep breath. “Actually I'm afraid we're a few steps behind where we ended last time. I checked the weather while I was getting dressed. There were no reported lightning strikes anywhere in this half of the state last night.”

“I don't remember any either. Damn, I was hoping I'd slept through it like last time.”

“It doesn't look like it.” Laura sucks in a breath through her teeth. “That's point one. Point two: why would anyone want to send Trinket to another plane? The _only _reason I can think of is ransom or blackmail, and there are so many easier ways to do either of those.”__

__“Wow, you've been thinking.”_ _

__“Well, I didn't have to get a bear-man into jeans and a t-shirt. And the sneakers must have been really tricky.”_ _

__“Yeah, there's a reason why we skipped the socks and briefs.” Marisha shakes her head at Laura's smirk. “He's right! You _are_ thirteen at heart. Anyway, maybe someone just wants to hurt Vex?”_ _

__Laura begins to answer, but Trinket can't let that thought stand. Even though neither female is able to understand bear, he roars._ _

__“No, I will not hurt Vex!”_ _

__“Not you, dear,” Laura starts then both females turn to stare at him. “Trinket! When did you learn to speak human?”_ _

____

* * *

They kept on, both deep in thought. Vex was still looking in on nests and dens and the like, but between checks she flew quietly, brow creased and bottom lip nibbled. Matt trundled along, trying to solve their problem, yet occasionally getting sidetracked by thoughts of missing Marisha, of the strangeness of him outmassing Travis, of how different the world was when perceived with a bear's nose, of hoping he'll get back home before the wedding. Eventually they reached an open space on a lake shore, near where the lake was fed by good-sized stream in the form of several small waterfalls, or possibly a short stretch of tall rapids.

“This is the end of the area I planned on checking this time,” Vex explained. “I was going to camp here, and head back in the morning. Sound OK?”

Matt nodded agreement. Vex set up camp and he waded into the lake, discovering he could catch fish rather easily if he didn't think about it too much. After their trout (or whatever fish they were) dinner, Vex cast Speak With Animals and they discussed what answers they had come up with.

“So Pelor wants you here. As a bear, or is that just coincidental?”

Matt shrugged. “Without any information to the contrary, I'd say it was how he could get me here.”

“But the gods are stuck behind the Divine Gate. They can't affect things on this side, not directly.”

“Maybe my world is on the other side of the Gate? Maybe that transmuter's screw-up weakened the barriers between our worlds, and maybe Pelor could push me through from that side.”

“Seems like an awful lot of 'maybes'.”

“Yes, but with the data we have to work with...” Vex' nod granted him that point, and he went on. “So, why me, and why Trinket? I'm not dissing your bear, but I have been literally hundreds of other NPCs in Exandra. Wouldn't it make more sense to put me in someone who can communicate without using magic?”

“So it's not arrogant to think that it might be because he's here, now, with me?”

“I wouldn't say so, no.”

Vex reached out to his head, then actually pulled the reaching hand back with the other. “Sorry. I'm finding that thought unnerving. In situations like this I usually relax by scratching Trinket's ears.”

“Feel free. Or as another choice, would Percy object to a bear hug?” She choked out a laugh that was only slightly damp.

“Possibly, but since he's not here I'll take it.” Matt sat back on his haunches, and Vex moved in between his arms (forelegs? No, arms). After a few moments she purred, “I need to teach Trinket to do this.”

He felt the shyness in his smile, and was happy she couldn't see it. “Hugs are always free on request. Um, have we covered whodun'it and why as far as we can?”

“We've covered why Trinket.” He could feel her making herself push back. “But, why you?”

“That's easy. I'm Trinket.”

She rejected that with a head shake. “You underestimate yourself, Matthew. Why would Pelor send Trinket away if not to get you here?”

Matt blinked. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

“As much as I love Trinket, and you know how much I love Trinket, I can't really see a god sending him worlds away just to keep him safe. So, tell me about Matt the Dee Em.”


	4. Talking with Bears and Fighting with Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title pretty much says it all.

Trinket tilted his head to the side, not understanding. “I don't speak human. I speak bear.”

The three all look at each other, all very confused until Marisha slaps her forehead. “Of course. Trinket doesn't speak English, but apparently Matt's body does.”

“Muscle memory? With language?” Laura doesn't look convinced. “That seems awfully complicated for what's basically a learned reflex.”

“Do you have a better explanation?” Laura thinks, but soon shrugs and shakes her head. The females turn to face the bear. It looks like they have questions. Questions make Trinket nervous. What if his answers are wrong?

“Trinket, what were you doing before you woke up here?” Marisha starts.

Oh, good. This is an easy one. “Vex and I are camping. She says she wants to check the young in the forest. I think she wants to not do wedding with Percy Dear's sister for a little bit. It gets dark. She doesn't sleep on me because she wants to be up early. We go to sleep. I wake up here.”

“OK.” Laura thinks. “Is Vox Machina fighting anyone right now, or getting ready to fight someone? Or has Vex made someone angry? Have you?”

“I make Vex angry?” Trinket's face drops. He looks anxiously from one female to the other. “I make Vex angry and she sends me away?”

Instantly they are on beside him, hugging him and scritching behind his ears. Laura croons, “No, no, no, buddy. I asked the question wrong. I meant is there anyone _you've_ made angry, or someone who might want to make her sad by taking you from her?”

Trinket is mystified at the thought. It must show on his face, because Marisha answers for him. “That would be a 'no' if ever I've seen one.”

* * *

Later Matt added this sentence to his notes: the water child prefers to lair around waterfalls and stretches of rapids, as the sound of running water mixes with and masks it's own.

Because it did. And they did.

He and Vex again talked until the spell ended, then he went to catch fish for dinner, but all of a sudden he was off his feet, tumbling head-over- and, for that matter, head-under-heels, never touching earth. When he finally did land he almost wished he hadn't, as something had grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground.

“Tr- Matt!”

Dizzy, he watched one, two, three arrows fly through what looked like a smallish water spout. Something stirred in the back of his slightly scrambled brain, but dodged behind his temporal lobe before he could grasp it. Two more arrows, these both on fire, zipped past him and through the spout. It seemed to notice these two, unlike the first three, but they didn't seem to cause much more damage.

Water spout, immune to piercing, resistant to fire; oh, of course. He knew why he was here now.

Matt's eyes met Vex'. Behind her he saw their foe extend a limb out of itself and send it at the ranger. He tackled her so she fell under the swinging 'arm', and they both rolled, out of its reach he hoped. He roared to get her attention and, when she turned to look at him, slashed a symbol through the darker, damp top dirt to show the lighter, drier under-soil. She saw the symbol, then looked back up at him.

“Lightning? Again?”

“Just do it!” was what he yelled, but what came out was _MMRRROAAARRR!!!_ She drew Fenthras, muttering her incantation as she did, and fired. The arrow, now a horizontal bolt of electrical power, spiraled into the threatening mass of liquid and disappeared. Then a flash, and arcs of energy coursed through the spinning water, then faded. The spout collapsed back into the lake.

The two waited for several moments, but the creature didn't reappear. They turned to each other, and Vex said, “Maybe we should move to another clearing.”

Matt shook his head and patted her knee, looking at her face intently. She took the clue and cast the spell.

“We shouldn't need to. I designed those things to frustrate a group of lower level PCs. Lightning Arrow at your level should have taken care of one the size of that one.”

“You designed it.”

Matt shrugged. Vex sighed.

“Well, we know 'why you' now.”

He nodded, about to add something, when a glow appeared, both near the lake shore and on Vex' armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering (thank goodness I didn't have to stat it out):
> 
> Water's Child
> 
> Description: A waterspout. Individuals can change their height and width, but not their volume; if it wants to be taller, it must be narrower, for example. Color is not constant, but when changing will shift through the spectrum to get from one color to another.
> 
> Attacks: Wet Fist, Siphon Drop, Drown
> 
> Defense: Immune- Piercing, Psionic, Entangle; Resistant- Bludgeoning, Fire, Acid; Normal- Force, Sonic; Vulnerable- Lightning; Other- Cold will slow.


	5. Shining Approbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wrap things up.

“Thank you for soothing my champion's companion.”

The thunderous murmur sends the females twisting to sit with their backs hard against the wall beside him. When they look to see who speaks, Laura hisses and they both raise their forelegs to block the bright light. Trinket thinks that what he can see of the figure is familiar.

“You are the stone man in the den Pike looks after, the one that isn't hers.”

“That is true, Companion,” replies the light.

“We go to visit you. We go to visit Pike's Lady, then we go to visit you. I see from the jewel. Vex is hurt when we go to visit you.”

“That is true.”

“Vex is hurt when we visit you, but she is happy and she is proud. You help her be happy and proud.”

“That is... true.”

“You help Vex be happy and proud. We can be friends.”

The light figure doesn't speak for a moment, then says, “Thank you, Companion. You honor me.”

“Vex and the others went to visit you for help. Can you help me get back to Vex?”

“That is why I am here.” The figure seems to nod. Trinket is satisfied and lays down between the females.

Laura can't hold it in anymore. “Holy fuck, it's Pelor.”

Marisha swings her hand to thump her friend, but since she's staring at the shining male she misses and hits the wall. He looks from one to the other and, with a roll in his voice Trinket sometimes hears in Vex' voice when he's done something she thinks is cute but she thinks she'll hurt his feelings if she laughs, he answers, “That is true, Laura of Critical Role. Again, I thank you for assisting the companion of my champion.”

“Any time, he's a sweetie. A little notice might be nice next – ” Laura ended with a grunt as Marisha connected this time.

“Marisha of Critical Role.” Pelor shifts his attention. “You do not castigate me for stealing your beloved away.”

Marisha thought before she answered, “No, I don't. You're supposed to be one of the good guys, so I guess you have a good reason. If I don't get him back pretty soon, though, we may need to have a talk.”

“He will return soon. First, I must tell you that, although my influence in this realm is very limited, should you need a boon, and I can provide it, you need but ask and it will be yours.

“Now, Companion, are you ready to go home?”

“I go to Vex?”

Pelor nods. “You go to Vex. Say your goodbyes.”

Trinket sits up, turning his body to face the females. On his haunches he bows over his forefeet. “Goodbye, Marisha. Thank you for cuddles and scritches.”

“You're welcome, Trinket,” she answers as he leans forward to lick her cheek. “It's been... fun.”

“Goodbye, Laura. Thank you for cuddles and scritches.”

“Any time, buddy.” She ruffles his head fur as he leans forward to lick her cheek.

* * *

Matt and Vex both turned to the brightness, Matt with claws outstretched, Vex with arrow nocked, but bow not drawn. The light was overpowering, so Matt recoiled, his arms raised to protect his eyes. Vex raised her arms, too, but spoke instead of backing up.

“It's always good to see you, oh, Blindingly Shiny One, but a little warning might make things easier on our eyes.”

Matt thought that it was possible that the glowing light that was the god's head smiled. “Your alter-ego says much the same thing.”

“You've seen Laura?” Matt's attention sharpened. “And Marisha?”

“And Trinket?” Vex asked.

Pelor's head inclined. “All three are in good health and spirits.”

“And the others?”

“Presumably fine, though not in my presence at the moment.”

Matt tried to ignore the fact that the sun god's voice was so like his own. “I have so many questions.”

“Many questions, but unfortunately little time. We must get you and my Champion's companion back to your respective bodies rather soon. I do have time to tell you that you and each of the ladies, as well of course as the companion, have earned yourselves a boon.” Matt blinked at the thought, but Pelor continued quickly, “As impressive as a god's boon may sound, _this_ god's influence is even more limited on your plane than it is here. That said, if a desire is within my capabilities, you need but ask.”

“I am honored – wait, Shiny One?” Matt straightened from his half bow to question Vex, who only grinned.

“My champion is rather unceremonious with her use of sobriquets. 'Sun Father' will do.”

“I am honored, Sun Father.”

“It is time, Matthew of Critical Role. Say your goodbyes.”

Matt turned to Vex, wondering if his smile looked as devilish on Trinket's face as it did in his head. After they shared a bear hug, he leaned back to give her a sloppy Trinket-style kiss, to which she responded exactly how he expected.

“Matthew! Ugh!” She pushed at him and wiped at her face. “What is it with people in bear bodies?”

The end of her comment faded as Matt felt himself slipping away.

* * *

“Holy – ! Travis is going to murder me. Slowly.” He'd jumped away from where he'd found himself licking his good friend's face in front of his fiance. The women laughed.

Laura's eyes danced. “Who'd have thought the sun god's sense of humor would be as adolescent as mine?”

“Are you OK, Matt?”

“Fine, babe.” Matt was equal parts embarassed and amused at finding himself practically in Marisha's lap after his jump. He looked between the two women.

“Well, that happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it, folks.
> 
> If anyone has suggestions for the next swap, comment it below. I'm not promising, but if something catches my attention, it'll be the next one.
> 
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> It's jbrame713's fault. He put Trinket in my brain and it was still trying to recover from "Meanwhile...", a body-swap story of mine. I think it only fair that he take at least equal responsibility.
> 
> Edit: Adding it to a series.


End file.
